


Normal

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn tries to be like other children.





	Normal

Madelyn tries to act normal. She thinks if she were more like other children then perhaps, she wouldn't irritate her dad so much. But it's hard. There is something inside her that won't let be like them. 

She can control them, make them play her games, terrify them one moment then make them laugh the next, but she can't act like them. 

Sometimes, she thinks she has perfected acting like them then she'll say a certain thing or smile a certain way that stands out. It sets him off and her mask, the pretence of her being normal shatters in his the heat of his rage. 

And every unnatural expression forms on her face, every thought tumbles out of her mouth; the weird and the wonderful, the dark and the insane.


End file.
